La experiencia
by HelenaconH
Summary: Leo siempre tenía aquel sueño donde conoce a la muerte y la desafía, "te demostraré que es horrible morir". Muerte se había cansado de no interferir. Tal vez si no amara tanto a Vida, tal vez si Vida recordara que antes, incluso de todo este asunto, ellos tuvieron algo. Basado en A Matter of Life and Death ( AMOLAD ) [Life/Vida; Death/Muerte]; Love/Amor.


N.A: ¡Hola fandom! La verdadera nota del autor está **al final de la historia** , por favor no dejen de leerla. Esta es para decirles que si llegaron aquí sin conocer **AMOLAD** les recomiendo mil veces que pasen por **Tapastic Series/A-Matter-of-Life-and-Death** y apoyen a su autora. Es un comic excelente (tanto en trama, diseño y música). Si el idioma es un problema, en mi perfil hay otras opciones para leer en español.

 _ **Disclaimer:** Los personajes y mundos mencionados pertenecen a **The Snipster** , autora del comic **A Matter of Life and Death**._

* * *

 **La experiencia**

Leo siempre despertaba confuso al tener aquel sueño. Ese donde conoce a la muerte y la desafía, _"te demostraré que es horrible morir"_ decía, mientras que sólo puede escuchar: _"Vida, espera"_ , pero entonces es tarde, alguien muy importante aceptaba su petición y abría los ojos, perdido en la oscuridad de su habitación. De niño, su madre le cantaba para que volviera a dormir, sin embargo de eso ya hace mucho. Ella estaba en un lugar mejor, junto a su padre y sus hermanos. Fue su consentido. El menor.

Con los ojos abiertos en penumbras trataba de no inquietarse, era mejor distraerse, lo decidió la vez que quedó solo por su cuenta, cuando Maeda, la partera, se fue a la ciudad. Estuvo bajo sus cuidados desde los siete años de edad, el mismo día que su padre se quitó la vida dejando el niño a su suerte sin pariente alguno y es que el hombre lo odiaba, jamás creyó que fuese su hijo, en una familia de ojos castaños, tenerlos verdes significaba que su esposa lo engañó. Sin embargo a pesar del supuesto adulterio, no soportó las horribles muertes de ésta y sus hijos. Trató de sobrellevarlo, pero apenas soportó la tristeza. Saber qué lo único que le quedaba era el pequeño bastardo terminó por consumirlo.

Ella había pasado por tres partos, los mellizos y Leo. Hubo un cuarto… La señora Maeda dijo que hizo hasta lo imposible aun así los siameses en su vientre le costaron su presencia en este mundo. En cuanto los otros dos, al chico le gustaba escalar arboles y en una fatídica tarde, cuando apenas tenía doce años, calló de la copa de uno partiéndose ambas piernas por las pantorrillas con los huesos expuestos. Escasamente sobrevivió unas horas. La muchacha en cambió alcanzó los 16 años, se comprometió en matrimonió con el hijo de uno de los amigos de su padre, no obstante fue inútil fijar la fecha de la boda ya que una semanas más tarde de anunciar el compromiso la chica desapareció de su propia cama. Dicen que fue un desquiciado por los celos. Ella fue hermosa. Cuando la encontraron estaba irreconocible a la orilla del rio. Sin ropa, sin piel.

Así, el actual Sr. Spindler fue como se convirtió en el heredero de la poco fructífera viña, la casa y algunos animales, que para su suerte, habían sido bien y honradamente administrados por uno de los trabajadores mientras el nuevo dueño crecía con los cuidados de la partera, a un par de kilómetros de distancia. Era una mujer alta de cabello corto, muy hábil en su trabajo. Todos quienes la conocían creían que era mejor que una curandera o que un médico, que era milagrosa. Leo siempre se preguntó si realmente hizo todo por salvar a su madre.

Una vez estuvo listo para hacerse cargo de la plantación, la mujer se fue a la ciudad abandonando su casa sin mayor explicación. Entonces el sueño volvió a atormentarlo por una temporada.

Las estrellas, que regían su vida, lo vieron convertirse en un hombre adulto. Cada día lo acompañaban, desde la última al amanecer hasta la primera que le indicaba que ya era hora de volver a su hogar y descansar. La monotonía de su vida apenas si era rota por la melodía del viejo piano de su hermana en el salón. Amaba la música casi tanto como un buen vino. Aprendió a tocarlo cerca de los 17 durante las noches en un desesperado intento de dejar de pensar en la muerte.

Pero no todo era tristeza, su corazón sanaba con el tiempo, los años parecían ser menos fríos, ahora más tibios. Le gustaban las estaciones cálidas. En ocasiones, con frecuencia en verano, salía por las tardes con su buen amigo William, un comerciante inglés que iba y venía por el mundo, parecía saber de mucho y poco a la vez, excelente consejero, amante del vino igual que él. Solían beber hasta entrada la noche en el bar del pueblo conversando y apostando animadamente; algunas veces terminaban borrachos durmiendo en un rincón, en otras William se retiraba y lo dejaba a merced de alguna de las prostitutas del lugar, mas no era capaz de tomar una. Entonces volvía a casa como podía. Al caer el otoño de sus 23, supo que su compañero no arribaría nunca más, los rumores decían que en una pelea por un mal negocio fue apuñalado entre las costillas. Ese invierno fue algo triste. Le pareció largo y frio. Esperaba que las uvas no tuvieran un mal sabor.

Al llegar la primavera del mismo año escuchó rumores de parte del carnicero, " _Un hombre rico compró la casa de Maeda, llegará en unos días_ ", y casi como una promesa al poco tiempo personas arribaron para reformar el lugar, semanas más tarde sus nuevos vecinos estaban instalados. Todos decían que eran una pareja extraña, que no se relacionaban con nadie y no permitían que la servidumbre saliera del lugar ya que incluso la comida era traída desde la ciudad. Sin conocerlos eran tildados de diferentes cosas, claro está que eso no impedía mencionar la fuente de su fortuna: Una fábrica de telas.

Tocaba un vals cuando alguien llamó a su puerta. Una muchacha, sin levantar la mirada, le entregó una nota.

" _Estimado Sr. Spindler, está usted cordialmente invitado esta noche a cenar en casa del Sr. Aeva y la Srta. Aeva_ "

Leo no tenía la menor idea de qué hacer o como vestir en una situación así. Simplemente tomó un baño, cambió su ropa actual por una limpia, se puso su sombrero y partió a caballo. Ambos terrenos colindaban, no obstante el tramo era de una distancia considerable para llegar a pie sin retraso. Estaba entusiasmado, en general era un hombre con pocos amigos que parecía encajar exclusivamente con personas viejas, como si su alma lo fuera. Una reunión con gente joven lo emocionaba, podrían ser el color en su rutina gris.

La entrada de la casa había cambiado, el jardín embellecido y las fachadas pintadas. Al bajar del animal una criada salió a recibir las riendas e indicarle el camino. Se adentró por los pasillos tan conocidos, ahora relucientes, para tocar la puerta del salón de un par de extraños. _"Adelante"_. Ahí estaban.

-¡Leo!- Chilló la chica, que llevaba un traje de blanco algodón y dejaba de lado un libro. Él reparó en su piel bronceada y su cabello tan claro, estimaba que debía de tener unos 17 años.-Viniste-. Le brillaban los ojos.

-Bienvenido, Sr. Spindler, gracias por aceptar nuestra invitación. Soy Des. Esta, inoportuna y malcriada, es mi hermana Louisa- Parecía que quería regañarle el exceso de confianza de la muchacha. No lo conseguía.

Quedó impresionado por la altura de su anfitrión. Le sacaba poco más de una cabeza y Leo era consciente de ser uno de los hombres más altos del pueblo. Tan impactado quedó que no reparó en ese momento en el nulo parecido del par.

La velada resultó tan o más divertida de lo que esperaba, eran interesantes y alegres. Descubrió que Des era apenas mayor que él. Le comentaron además el motivo de la mudanza: la salud de Louisa, el médico le recomendó aire puro y en la ciudad no lo encontrarían. Ella por su parte le confesó que estaba disfrutando la experiencia y debido a eso organizaría algún picnic para los tres. No conocían más lugareños empero a la chica no le importaba, " _contigo basta_ ". Los tres congeniaban muy bien y él tenía que admitirlo, la posibilidad de nuevos amigos lo hizo feliz.

Las salidas comenzaron a ser regulares. Leo, que disfrutaba estar al aire libre y tener compañía, les mostraba los parajes más hermosos. Louisa, tan entusiasta, siempre solicitaba más caminatas al volver y Des, que los seguía unos metros más atrás, ofrecía invitarlo a cenar como agradecimiento. La presencia de sus vecinos le alegraba el día, en cambio las noches eran otra historia, no podía dejar de recordar el sueño ya convertido en una pesadilla: " _Vida, espera_ ". Ni el piano podía ahogar esas palabras. Necesitaba dormir, estaba agotado, nada lo calmaba, la figura de la muerte se tornaba algo demasiado familiar. Creía que tal vez lo reclamaba.

Los años siguieron pasando y el trío se volvió inseparable, se reunían casi a diario sin importar el clima y el lugar. A veces Des no estaba por sus viajes de trabajo a la ciudad, " _la fabrica no puede atenderse sola y los pedidos se amontonan_ ", decía. En otras ocasiones era Louisa quien se ausentaba excusándose con su mala salud, sin embargo jamás quedo solo. Ellos realmente hacían la diferencia para el joven, era como si Dios los hubiese enviado especialmente a su vida… Como si los conociera de siempre. Tanto así era de buena la relación que todo el pueblo esperaba que la señorita Aeva rompiera con su prometido actual y se comprometiera con Leo, pero a él poco o nada le importaba esos comentario, pensaba en ella como una hermana. De hecho no le interesaba ninguna de las mujeres que conocía y eso le perturbaba, en principio sutilmente, después era una reflexión recurrente ¿cómo cumpliría con lo que se espera de él? Era un hombre y como tal tendría que conformar una nueva familia, para eso necesitaba encontrar una dama de su agrado, comprometerse, casarse y acostarse con ella. El problema no era hallar una, sino que no sentía deseo por alguna.

-¿Hay algo mal conmigo?- le preguntaba a Des, pasado de copas en el bar mientras que veía las putas. Se podía escuchar la angustia en su vos.

-Amigo mío, eres como el _Creador_ te hizo y eso te hace perfecto-. Soltando una risa suave para restarle importancia a la pregunta, dándole a entender que no tenía nada de qué preocuparse. Hacía bastante conversaron del tema por primera vez.

-El Creador se equivoca- le refutaba, molesto- ¿Qué clase de Dios envía tantas desgracias juntas a una familia sólo para dejar a un niño bastardo y raro vivo? Ni siquiera sé porque sigo en este mundo- Des lo miraba fijamente, dudando si responder o no.

-Quizás la muerte no tuvo corazón de llevarte en tu momento y te dejó aquí para que vieras lo bello de la vida, que por cierto, ambos sabemos, te encanta-. Le servía otro poco de vino. Su tono era suave.

Él sólo asentía pensando en cuando Maeda le pidió que fuera a traer agua del pozo. Apenas era un niño, muy bajo aun para alcanzar el balde lleno en medio del agujero. Se inclinó mucho sobre un pedazo de tronco al que subió, este rodó y Leo calló dentro golpeándose en la cabeza. De pronto estaba en casa, ella le dijo que lo encontró sosteniéndose por el borde interior del pozo gritando por ayuda a todo pulmón. Él no recordaba esa parte. Ese debería haber sido su momento de partir.

-La muerte es una hija de puta, debería estar con mi familia.- Su amigo lo supo, no sonreiría esa noche.- Se me aparece en sueños-, le reveló,- y no sé qué quiere de mi, siempre dice "Vida, espera" y no lo entiendo.- Des abrió los ojos de par en par, no estaba al tanto de lo dicho.- Es como si le pidiera a alguien que esperara, como si la vida fuese una persona… no entiendo-. Bebía un trago. El otro callaba.-Y ahora, como no fue capaz de hacer su trabajo estoy aquí, a mis 27, diciéndote toda esta mierda de que no me interesan las mujeres-. Casi susurraba lo último mientras se tapaba el rostro con las manos.

-Leo, ya es tarde, deberíamos irnos y no pareces estar disfrutando esto…- dijo, intranquilo.

-No, yo me quedo, ándate tú- estaba enojado con su destino.

-Vamos- y lo tomó del codo. Él se soltó.

-No, me quedo-. Des tuvo la intención de posar la mano en su hombro.- ¡Lárgate!-. Se quedó mudo de la sorpresa, indeciso acerca de marcharse, si era lo correcto- ¡¿Qué esperas?!- dejó dinero en la mesa y se fue.

Leo sabía que había actuado mal con Des, él no tenía la culpa de sus problemas y sólo quería hacerle sentir mejor, sin embargo que fuera tan amable, lejos de ayudarlo le atormentaba más. Lo que Spindler sentía era considerado anormal, casi enfermo. Trataba de ocultarlo de todos en el pueblo y en la viña, si alguien equivocado se enteraba podría ser su fin, literalmente. Quienes cometían la impudencia de ventilar un secreto así terminaban por sentenciar al otro. Algunos hombres eran humillados públicamente, algunos eran abusados y torturados e incluso existían personas que creían tener el derecho de matarlos. La única que sabía todo era Louisa, ella lo descubrió una tarde hace dos años, " _se te ve en la mirada_ ", le comentó la chiquilla, " _sé que te interesa mi hermano_ ". En aquel momento no pudo reconocerlo, no obstante después de un tiempo insistió y él dijo: " _Des no puede enterarse nunca_ ". Desde entonces compartía sus temores y pesadillas con la joven. Era buena escuchando y aconsejando sobre relaciones, aunque no dejaba de parecerle curioso que no se inmutara por estar comprometida con un hombre del otro lado del país al que no ha visto desde que llegó al campo. " _En poco más de un año me marcharé, Leo, y posiblemente no nos volvamos a ver, no sé si Des se irá de aquí también. De ser así, deberías aprovechar tu oportunidad de vivir feliz_ ". Mas sus palabras en esa ocasión no fueron suficientes, estaba encaprichado en mantener sus sentimientos enterrados.

No sabía si era por la ira, aborrecimiento propio, la primera vez en mucho tiempo en que lograba emborracharse de verdad o miedo, pero estaba decidido, iba a tomar el control de la situación. Intentaría hacerlo con alguna mujer, cualquiera.

Consiguió la atención de una muchacha de curvas generosas y gran belleza que trabajaba hace algún tiempo en el lugar. Sin muchos rodeos lo llevó hasta un cuarto hediondo a sudor con una cama deshecha. No era necesario conversar. Ella lo besó, le parecía un paso irrelevante, las prostitutas ya habían tratado de tentarlo antes de aquella forma. Con los ojos cerrados su mente divagaba, trató de acariciarla para concentrarse. Sus manos temblaban. De pronto se apartó, " _quítate la ropa_ ", le ordenó mientras se sentaba al borde del colchón. Ya desnuda se montó a horcajadas. La chica comenzó a lamerle el cuello mientras rosaba su cuerpo contra el de Leo sin efecto alguno. " _Parece que tomó demasiado, Sr. Spindler_ ", dijo, divertida, poniéndose de rodillas entre sus piernas. Quizá con otro tipo de estímulo lo animaría y no perdería el cliente. Comenzó a jugar con su sexo en la boca el cual de apoco respondía al contacto. Sus pensamientos se estaban desviando de la realidad otra vez, disfrutaba de lo que estaba experimentando, pese que visualizaba a otra persona. " _Ahora si podemos follar_ ", escuchó decir, la vos femenina lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad. Todo el trabajo de la mujer se perdió.

Leo deseaba salir corriendo del lugar, lo que estaba haciendo no era lo que quería. Se acomodó la ropa y le pagó a la puta. " _Si te preguntan, estuvo bien_ ".

Al día siguiente se despertó en casa enfermo y con un dolor de cabeza tremendo, generalmente tenía una salud de hierro y no había estado resfriado desde que era un niño ni sufrido resaca jamás. Extrañado por sus malestares decidió salir de la cama. Para incrementar su sorpresa estaba Louisa esperándolo en el comedor.

-Buenos días, querido-. Dijo, con su habitual ánimo.

-¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano?-. Quiso saber, sin rodeos. Sólo existía un motivo por el que iría por la mañana a verlo.

-Mi hermano se fue a la ciudad-. Confirmó- ¿desayunamos?

-No me comentó nada al respecto…- tenía intención de disculparse por su comportamiento, ahora eso tendría que esperar.

-Fue algo imprevisto, hoy llegó una nota sobre un asunto urgente desde la administración-. Lo justificó.

-Sin intención de ofenderlos… no podría ser uno de los trabajadores de Des, las fabricas son inhumanas.

-Tú sabes que no le gusta su trabajo, pero es lo que le tocó hacer… no tuvo elección. Así como tú no lo escogiste la viña, él no escogió la fábrica.- Explicaba tranquilamente.

-¡Pero los explota!- sintió vergüenza de inmediato, los Aeva eran sus amigos y los estaba insultando de alguna forma. Ella no contestó enseguida.

-Eso no es verdad, Des hace todo lo posible por sus empleados, incluso cuando son tan viejos que no pueden seguir trabajando él arregla todo para que _descansen_ tranquilos-. Vio a la chica titubear incomoda mientras decía esa respuesta. Comieron en silencio.

-Leo, mírame- le dijo, rompiendo el hielo. Dirigió la vista hacia ella- cariño- dijo después de unos segundos- ¿Qué ocurrió con Des?

Era tan oportuna, parecía que era la única que podía ver a través de la dura máscara de hombre correcto. No dudó ni un segundo en contarle todo, obviando los detalles con la puta. Ella pareció masticas sus palabras por un rato.

-Él sabe que le pagaste a esa mujer ayer, me lo dijo… estaba un poco decepcionado -. Abrió los ojos alarmado. Ella lo seguía viendo intensamente - No puedes forzarte a ser alguien que no eres. Nadie te está presionando para que hagas esas cosas-. Comentó. - Me voy cuando él vuelva. Organizaré una cena para ese día y nos despediremos posiblemente para siempre, espero te disculpes con mi hermano…-él la interrumpió.

-Me sorprende que te vayas tan de repente, es decir, sabía que este momento llegaría…- dejó la triste idea en el aire y Louisa retomó la palabra.

-Hablaré con él para ayudarte-.

-¿Qué? No, te dije que no debía enterarse jamás-. Algo molesto, no quería verla a la cara. De cierta manera era consciente de equivocarse.

-Leo… Leo, mírame- y haciendo caso como siempre, lo hizo- Tu amas a Des-. Se sonrojó con esas palabras. Mudo, se levantó de la silla, caminó por el lugar y revisó que no estuviera la criada escuchando.- ¿Estoy equivocada acaso?- inquirió. No tuvo cara para negarlo.

La semana no fue la mejor de todas, su amiga no volvió a visitarlo o invitarlo casa debido a los preparativos del viaje, seguía enfermo y no parecía que mejoraría su salud, el clima estaba horrible para trabajar y como nunca, había perdido una cantidad considerable de dinero apostando en el bar. Dios lo maldecía, la vida lo odiaba o simplemente era una semana de mala suerte. Para su dicha, tras la llegada del Sr. Aeva las cosas parecieron mejorar, el ambiente era cálido y después de una siesta Leo se sintió como nuevo. Supuso que su buena fortuna estaba de vuelta, contaba con ella para lo que se avecinaba por la tarde.

Ansioso por el final del día, decidió tocar para calmarse. La cena no le importaba, sino más bien lo que en ese momento Louisa le podría estar diciendole a su hermano y que tendría que enfrentar una vez se fuera del lugar. La extrañaría como a William, como a Maeda, como a los mellizos, como a su madre…incluso a su padre. No sabría qué hacer si _él_ también lo dejaba solo, si lo que hablara la chica influenciaría su partida. Tenía presente el motivo por el que decidieron vivir en aquel lugar, ahora nada más lo amarraría al campo. La música que brotaba del instrumento era melancólica. " _Louisa tenía razón_ ", y un nudo en la garganta hizo que cesara la melodía. Lo amaba, la amaba a ella y amó a los de más, pero sobre todos a Des.

La comida era deliciosa, preparaciones muy complicadas que jamás había probado o volvería a probar, opacadas por la atmosfera compleja generada por los presentes, si bien eran las tres personas de siempre algo había cambiado ligeramente.

-Definitivamente detesto no estar aquí- dijo Des rematando una historia sobre el viaje.

-Extrañare esto-. Contestó Louisa- Quisiera prolongarlo más tiempo-. Sonreía tristemente.

-Sabes que no se puede, estar aquí no es lo que corresponde. Ya mucho retrasamos nuestra partida-. Leo, alertado, intervino.

-¿Tú…tú también?-su corazón latía duramente. Una punzada de dolor.-Creí que esto era por Louisa…- giró su cabeza para verla mientras Des se ponía en pie.

-Querido-. Ahí estaba otra vez esa mirada.- Oh, Señor-. Escuchó los pasos de su amigo saliendo del comedor.- Leo, Des no se irá mañana, ¿está bien?, se quedará unos días más... Aprovecha el tiempo-. Ella se acercó con un abrazo muy bien recibido.

Se estaba quebrando por dentro. Sentía que la soledad le tocaba los talones y que no podría hacer algo al respecto. Si tan sólo le hubiese hecho caso a su amiga habría disfrutado de mejor manera esos años. " _Me gustaría poder decir… que esta fue una experiencia maravillosa. Por favor no sufras, al final todo estará bien, lo juro… No estés triste, te veo y... y…_ " le decía con la cabeza enterrada en su pecho, alzó la vista para continuar hablando " _te veo y me torturas_ ". Leo no comprendía sus palabras del todo, sin embargo una tortura explicaba muy bien lo que ocurría en su interior.

La velada acabó algo temprano, parecía impudente quedarse por más tiempo. La joven se retiró de la habitación estrechándolo una última vez entre lágrimas. Leo se disponía a marcharse cuando vio el piano de la familia. Reparó en que no llevó ningún regalo para la muchacha así que tomó asiento; tocó una pieza esperando que la escuchara desde su dormitorio y la animara. Luego salió al jardín y volvió al comedor para dejar en la silla del dueño de casa una camelia recién cortada.

Al día siguiente despertó antes de que saliera el sol, tuvo el sueño otra vez. Se pasaba los dedos entre el cabello mientras caminaba descalzo aun formando un círculo, " _¿por qué, Dios, por qué?_ ", murmuraba. En esta ocasión fervientemente creía que la muerte se estaba riendo de él. La veía como a Des, " _¿Qué se supone que significa?_ ".

Fueron necesarias otras cuatro pesadillas para que se armara de valor y se dirigiera a conversar con su amigo. Esto iba más allá de haber sido un mal educado hace unas semanas. Necesitaba saber la razón por la que se marchaba, saber si él tendría algo que ver, si le incomodaba saber acerca de lo que sentía cuando estaban juntos y si aun estaba decepcionado.

Tocó la puerta de la casa esperando que le abriera una de las criadas, tras unos minutos, volvió a intentarlo sin éxito. Entró por su cuenta explorando el salón y el comedor, la flor estaba en agua sobre la mesa. Caminó a la cocina y los dormitorios: desiertos. Sintió un agujero en el pecho que parecía podría tragarlo, su pulso aumentó, su respiración era agitada... Con la cara ligeramente enrojecida, molesto consigo mismo se fue al patio, sólo quedaba revisar el invernadero de Louisa para comprobar si ya era tarde. A paso rápido recorrió los metros que había de una puerta a la otra descubriendo que su querido amigo estaba cuidando de las plantas. No pudo evitar sonreír de alivio y por la extraña sensación que le producía ver su rostro sorprendido, con los ojos color ámbar brillando de alegría mientras decía: " _¡oh!, creí que ya no vendrías_ ". Deseó no ser tan impulsivo y haber planeado lo que diría. Esquivaron el silencio incomodo hablando sobre los brotes que salían de algunas macetas.

-Fue una suerte que llegaras, las pobres necesitan cuidados y yo alguien que me ayude con ellas-. Decía mientras podaba un pequeño rosal.

-Louisa debe echar de menos su jardín…-contestó, Leo.

-A ti también-. Comentó el otro sin despegar la vista de lo que hacía.

-Y a ti-.Añadió, buscando una regadera.

-No, a mi no, nos veremos pronto-. Dijo, colmando las palaras de intención.- Se supone que tenía unos días de sobra para dejar las cosas en orden…- " _¿En orden?_ " preguntó- Sí, tu sabes, conversar… los dos- su mirada se apagaba.- Ahora me queda una noche.

-No entiendo, Des, puedes marcharte cuando tú quieras, creí que eras el dueño de esa fábrica…-notó un pinchazo de molestia. Dejó de regar las plantas.- No tienes que volver a la ciudad si no quieres- tenía las mejillas calientes otra vez- puedes quedarte aquí- desvió la mirada- conmigo-. Sus latidos estaban desbocados.

-Me gustaría tener elección…-decía con la tranquilidad que lo caracterizaba- créeme que me quedaría. Por otro lado, no deseo interferir en tu…-Parecía buscar la palabra correcta- destino- remató.

-¿Mi destino?, ¿De qué hablas?, ¿Te refieres a que busque una mujer y tenga hijos?- se sintió herido, le acababa de pedir que se quedara, Louisa debía haberle contado todo y ¿Así lo rechazaba? ¿Tan jodidamente sereno? Como si de cualquier cosa se tratase.

-No, no. Es… difícil de explicar, no puedo, simplemente, no puedo. Yo…- fue interrumpido.

-¡Pues trata!- ahí estaba el Leo imprudente, el que dejaba salir lo que se le pasaba por la cabeza- ¡siempre pareciera que quieres decir algo más y finalmente no dices nada!- acortaba la distancia entre ambos a grandes zancadas apuntándolo con el dedo- ¿Tan difícil es explicarme por qué te vas?, si quieres vivir en la ciudad, está bien. Si no me quieres ver porque hablaste con tu hermana, está bien-. Lo miraba desafiante, analizando sus gestos.- No me moveré de aquí hasta saber-. Recalcó dando tres toques con el índice en su pecho.

Des cambió del semblante calmo a uno divertido, trataba de contener una risa, " _eres increíble. Igual que siempre_ ", le escuchó decir mientras se tapaba la boca con una mano.

-¿Qué es tan divertido?- inquirió, ya irritado ante tanto misterio.

-Nada, sencillamente sabía que esto pasaría- abrió la boca para alegar, mas él continuó con la palabra- me voy porque debo hacerlo, tengo otras labores que cumplir en el trabajo que demandan mi presencia me guste o no.

-Se supone que eres el jefe, vas y vienes cuando quieres.

-Los… _trabajadores_ , son mi jefe, tengo que estar ahí.- Negaba agitando un poco la cabeza tiñendo su rostro de un tono más rosa- y sí, hablé con Louisa. Por otro lado me pareció que hiciste una idiotez en mi ausencia- de pronto se sintió demasiado pequeño en comparación de Des, que lo miraba con reproche desde arriba- supongo que te merecías una mala racha- Leo no reparó en como supo de su mala suerte. Estaba demasiado preocupado por aquella conversación.

-Y lo que dijo, ¿Tiene que ver con que te vayas?- le comenzaron a sudar las manos incluso antes de formular esa pregunta. La incertidumbre era un suplicio.

-No, no tiene nada que ver…al contrario- su vos era suave nuevamente. Los tintes rosa de su cara estaban pasando a rojo. No dijeron nada por un rato.- Desearía quedarme contigo.

Lleno de valentía ante esas palabras, Leo buscaba con el dorso de su mano rosar la del otro, Des entendió el gesto y entrelazo los dedos. Con esa respuesta lo rodeó por la cintura con el brazo disponible, respirando profundamente, apoyando su sien en él. Sintió una mano en la nuca que enredaba su cabello. Podía escuchar su corazón latir ligeramente alterado. Era tan familiar.

-A veces creo que te conozco de toda la vida- soltó, aun sin despegar la frente de su camisa. Pudo oír un suspiro-. Te amo, Des.

Este no le respondió enseguida. Tomándose su tiempo para disfrutar el momento se separó y le regaló una mirada cargada de júbilo. Agachándose para quedar a su altura murmuró " _atesoraré esas palabras hasta el fin de los tiempos_ ". Lo besó en la mejilla e intentó retomar la distancia fallidamente, Leo lo sostuvo por el cuello y parte del mentón con ambas manos acercándolo en el momento preciso para rosar sus labios con cuidado. Una vez, dos veces, tres veces. Comenzó a empujarlo hasta la salida del invernadero sin separar sus bocas, chocando con la puerta de cristal y sólo entonces dejaron las caricias. Leo reía abiertamente. Des lo tomó de la mano y lo guió a la casa, " _también te amo_ ".

Muerte se había cansado de no interferir, sin embargo el acuerdo era adoptar forma humana para hacerle compañía por un tiempo limitado, por tanto prometió en un principio no involucrarse románticamente con Leo, mientras que además mantendría sus labores en paralelo. En cambio Vida había nacido mortal, sin recuerdos y con el permiso del Creador, él era la prioridad en este proyecto. Debían cuidarlo para que viviera la experiencia completa sin alterar su destino, no obstante algo raro notaron a tal punto que se preguntaron si un alma, que en primer lugar no tendría que estar en la tierra, realmente tenía uno por cumplir. Había roto las reglas tiempo atrás negando cortar las cuerdas y haciendo que Médico lo sanara antes de morir ahogado en el pozo. Quizás ahí se torció todo. Tal vez si Muerte no amara tanto a Vida, tal vez si Vida recordara que antes, incluso de todo este asunto de morir, ellos tuvieron algo. Tal vez y sólo tal vez Muerte no hubiese cedido ante esta entusiasta, pero triste versión de Vida que vio crecer, ni hubiese aprovechado la oportunidad de disfrutar de lo que no tenía en Ithis. Era difícil no tentarse, Amor lo mantenía al tanto de lo que pasaba con Vida en su interior, ella los apoyaba a pesar de romper las reglas, pero ambos sabían que se estaban excediendo en tiempo y en contacto con los mortales. Lo más responsable era marcharse... Y aun así no era capaz de dejar pasar esta casualidad: Vida lo quería nuevamente.

-¿Dónde están los demás?- Preguntó Leo refiriéndose a las criadas mientras tomaba asiento en el piano.

-Ellas se fueron, no las necesito- contestó el otro sentándose en la esquina del banquillo.

Pulsaba las teclas con la esperanza de desacelerar un poco su pulso, mirando de reojo al hombre que tenía a su lado. Le daba la idea de que él no era el único tratando de calmarse. Tocó algo menos dramático. Sintió un peso en el hombro y un rostro tibio en la piel de su cuello. Se quedaron así un tiempo, hasta que ya no fue necesaria la música, exclusivamente el silencio plácido.

-…Últimamente, la muerte se parece a ti-dijo de repente. Tenía que conversarle a alguien de su pesadilla, era su oportunidad.-Me gustaría entender ese sueño, lo tengo desde que recuerdo.

-¿Y qué piensas de la muerte? ¿Te gusta tu vida?-se incorporaba para conversar. Le pareció que se puso un poco rígido.

-Me gusta, sí. Además aquí es hermoso, no conozco la ciudad aunque sé que no me agradaría.- Des sonrió ligeramente con esas palabras- la muerte… es una sombra que me persigue, se lleva todo menos a mí… A mis amigos, mi familia… escuché decir que nunca más volvieron a ver a la mujer que me crió, seguramente a ella también-. Vio la reciente curvatura de sus labios desmoronarse-. Y ahora, ahora se parece a ti. ¿Qué quiere decir eso? Siempre diciendo "Vida, espera"…

-Leo… es sencillamente un sueño, ¿sí? Se supone que son recuerdos, anhelos o miedos que guardamos- su vos nuevamente era condescendiente- no quiere decir algo especial. Las personas que se fueron ahora descansan de sus tormentos. Están en un mejor lugar. Es probable que sueñes todo el tiempo lo mismo porque la primera vez te impresionó mucho.-Él asimilaba lo dicho empujando a un lado las ideas anteriores- A menos que…- dijo, entre pequeñas risas- yo sea la muerte…- golpeó suavemente con los nudillos en su hombro, intentando animando la situación. Lo quedó viendo unos instantes.

-Oh, a si que el Sr. Aeva viene por mi alma- contestó siguiéndole la corriente, para dejar atrás los pensamientos grises.

-No, vine de paso nada más, a echar un vistazo, ver si estabas cuidándola-. Leo disfrutaba de su risa en la mirada.

-Y ¿cómo está?-. Se acomodó en el banquillo para quedar a horcajadas frente al otro, él lo imitó.

-B-Bueno, no lo sé, tendría que revisarla- le pareció que lucía nervioso, pocas veces lo veía así.

-Hazlo entonces- respondió con la esperanza de que estuvieran hablando de lo mismo.

Pasó una de sus manos por el muslo derecho del hombre, tragó saliva y se acercó, conteniéndose de terminar a acción. Él tendría que hacer el resto. " _Si te hace feliz_ " le escuchó murmurar. Sintió dedos enredarse en su cabello que conducían su cabeza en la dirección esperada, otra mano apoyada en su espalda reducía el espacio entre ambos. Leo se reveló a si mismo su deseo por seguir explorándolo, tocando ambas piernas subiendo a su cadera, la cintura… Dejaban escapar apenas sonidos por la respiración agitada. Lo arrinconaba al borde del asiento, se acercó un poco más obligando a Des a sentarse sobre él para no caer. Comenzó a sentir calor y una presión entre las piernas que lo estaba volviendo loco, le urgía saber cómo continuar con, lo que en su opinión, era una zona desconocida y sin retorno. No obstante su compañero parecía dominar la situación placenteramente. " _Así_ ", le dijo, tomándolo de las muñecas para acomodar el abrazo por algo aun más intimo. " _Ven_ " y se fueron a un lugar cómodo.

Muerte recordaba cada experiencia que había compartido con Vida, atesorándolas en su memoria. Conocía cada gesto, cada movimiento. Sabía lo que le gustaba y lo que no. Ya que estaba rompiendo su promesa con el Creador, quería que valiera la pena, que ese momento fuera especial, que marcara un antes y un después entre ellos. Él se estaba entregando completamente enseñándole a Leo lo que conocía de Vida, lo que había sido perfecto para ambos una vez. Tenía la esperanza de que cuando volviera todo a la normalidad en Ithis, Vida pensara en su paso por El Reino Mortal, reflexionara a cerca de su trabajo y pudieran retomar las cosas donde las dejaron.

Le dolió tener que partir, esperó a que estuviera durmiendo para dejarlo en su casa, en su cama. Podría seguir viéndolo siendo Muerte así como los otros dioses cuidaban de él, lo que significaba no ser visible. _"Creerá estar solo, se apagará otra vez"_.

La mañana era clara e iluminada, el sol ingresaba por la ventana despertando a Leo más tarde de lo normal. Sin abrir los ojos sonrió pensando en el día anterior, arriesgarse había sido bueno. Se giró entre las sabanas buscando a Des con el brazo, tanteando a ciegas. Algo estaba mal, la cama estaba fría en el lugar que le correspondería al otro. Vio, desconcertado, que era su habitación. Se sentó de un golpe, " _¿Des?_ ", llamó, " _¡¿Des?!_ ", decía más alto. Salió del lugar vistiéndose con lo primero que encontró. No comprendía cómo llegó a su casa, ¿sería que todo fue un sueño?, la piel magullada y marcada indicaban lo contrario. Parecía que en su hogar no estaba, le preguntó a la criada si había visto al Sr. Aeva esa mañana en casa. " _No_ ".

Montó su caballo partiendo a la propiedad vecina, " _…no puede haberse ido, no puede, no…_ ". En el lugar parecía todo en orden, las cosas continuaban en su sitio, incluso su ropa, no lucía como la casa de alguien que ya no vive allí. Leo pasó el día esperando a que Des apareciera, negándose a creer que se hubiese marchado sin despedirse. Tenía cosas que decirle una última vez.

Meses y años transcurrieron implacables, el color que adornó transitoriamente la vida de Leo se esfumó. En un principio, sin darse por vencido, trató de contactar a sus amigos en la ciudad por medio de otras personas e intentó viajar, pero la suerte no lo acompañaba y nada resultaba. Esperaba recibir en cualquier momento alguna carta o un mensaje. Nada. Se sintió engañado, usado. Tal vez _él_ ya tenía algún compañero que ocupara el lugar que Leo deseaba tener y esa era la misteriosa razón de su partida y de sus regulares viajes, de porqué Louisa no se sorprendió por sus sentimientos o el origen de la destreza que demostró tener cuando estuvieron juntos. Quizás si no lo hubiese encarado y presionando con sus palabras, él ni siquiera habría accedido aquel día.

Intentó continuar como si nada, con el tiempo entraron y salieron de su mundo diferentes personas, algunas con las que intentó mantener una relación, sin embargo, no eran Des. Una de estas, en un arrebato por el término del amorío, reveló el secreto de Leo ante sus trabajadores: a algunos pareció no importarles, otros hicieron de eso un espectáculo echando a correr la voz, distorsionándolo todo. Pudo ser peor, pudo haber gente realmente malintencionada, aunque lo que pasó no fue menor. La comunidad perdió el respeto por el dueño de la viña, la mayoría ya no quería hacer negociosos con ese hombre, ahora menos preciado. No se explicaba como su vida personal podría interferir tanto en otro plano, él trabajó duro por cultivar las tierras apropiadamente desde que era casi un niño, dándole empleo a tantos ¿y así es como le pagaban? Ignorándolo o insultándolo en la calle.

Así, sin cuestionarlo mucho buscaba un lazo en el patio de la casa. Esa mañana había llegado a su puerta un hombre viejo, realmente no pudo calcular su edad, pero por el cabello tan blanco supuso que era mayor. " _Lo siento, estoy perdido, ¿podría usted indicarme el camino?_ ". Lo hizo pasar y le dio algo de agua, a pesar de que era temprano, el calor de verano era abrasador. Una vez orientado este le agradeció y se fue diciendo al cruzar el umbral " _Se le ve entristecido. A veces las locuras son las alegrías más grandes en esta vida, debería probar con alguna_ ". Leo estaba harto, llevaba siete años aguantando humillaciones, nueve sin olvidar a Des, trece lamentando a William, diecinueve extrañando a Maeda, veintinueve sin familia y 36 de la misma pesadilla. No dejó ningún mensaje ni visitó algún individuo por última vez, sólo durmió una siesta entre las parras, cepilló su caballo, acarició su piano y bebió algo de vino. Practicó el nudo corredizo, buscó un árbol adecuado y lo amarró. Comprobó la firmeza un par de veces antes de dar el paso final. Su corazón latía a mil por horas " _¿esta será la locura correcta?_ ", con la soga al cuello de pie en una silla un par de lágrimas caían por sus mejillas: " _Muerte, voy por ti_ ". Temblando saltó. Miedo a lo desconocido.

En Ithis, un dios descansaba de tanto trabajo, el Alto Señor Creador se ocupaba directamente de la vida en ausencia del encargado y no era muy piadoso. Le gustaba jugar, experimentar; lo que se traducía en existencias cortas. Se disponía a leer una novela cuando lo sintió, esa puntada que le indicaba sobre una nueva alma que guiar. Podría ignorarla y dejarla para más tarde, no obstante era especial, tenía que comprobarlo con sus propios ojos.

En cuanto vio el cuerpo colgando con todos esos fluidos derramados en el piso le quedó más que claro: esta vez no podría intervenir. El alma que lo llenaba estaba contemplando el viñedo.

-¡Vida!- Corrió hasta él, no sabía cómo sentirse, estaba contento porque todo había terminado y también se lamentaba por la manera en que acabó.-Vida, vamos con los demás, te han estado esperando.- Lo vio girar. El rostro que observó era el del dios, no el humano de mediana edad, aunque su expresión era de una sorpresa absoluta.

-¡¿Des?! ¡¿Des eres tú?!- sus labios dibujaron una sonrisa amplia.- P-pero, creí que morí… ¿cómo…?-.

-Oh…-él aun no recordaba nada- sí, Leo, soy yo.- inesperadamente Vida lo abrazó.

-Donde has estado-. Lo sentía temblar.- ahora sí no entiendo nada, apareces tú y la muerte no-.

-Te lo dije, trabajando.- Acomodó el cabello del otro.- Te extrañé.- Vida se quebró.-Tranquilo, ya pasó todo.

-Lo sé… es sólo que, realmente me hiciste falta.- Se despegó de su pecho.- ¿Tú también estas muerto?- dijo, con preocupación.

-¿Importa eso?- le sonreía- estoy aquí.

-Y ahora ¿Qué pasará?

-Nos iremos a casa.

-¿A casa?, ¿y la muerte?... finalmente… ¿no existe?- Supo que ya no podría jugar más su papel.

-Leo, yo soy Muerte- y lo besó antes que pudiera contestar.-Vamos-.

Vida se sintió como en un sueño: sin culpas, cuestionamientos, remordimientos, miedos o tristezas. Ser una de las _mariposas-almas_ era estar cálido como la luz del sol, fresco como el agua del rio que baja de la montaña, sereno como el sonido del viento en las copas de los árboles y dulce como hierba seca en verano. Era reconfortante.

Muerte le envió directo ante el Señor sin atreverse a presenciar la reunión. Lo había observado todos esos años, deseando interferir, acompañarlo y consolarlo, teniendo que mantenerse en un silencio obligatorio y ahora estaba impaciente, aunque esperaría hasta que Vida estuviera listo para ver a los demás. Conociéndolo, cuando volviese a ser un dios, las cosas no serian fáciles, a pesar de ello se aferraba a la ilusión de estar juntos.

Aguardó todo el tiempo que fue necesario, continuó con sus labores de siempre a sabiendas que pronto sería su turno. Vida había visitado en primer lugar a Sabiduría, tiempo después a Médico, Luego a Amor, incluso a Locura, Suerte y los demás. No le asombró ser dejado para el final ni que hubiera un intervalo tan grande entre el ultimo de sus amigos y él. Había escuchado decir que estaba visitando El Reino mortal tratando de balancear las obras del Creador con las suyas.

Asistía la partida de un bebé que descansaba después de tener hambre por días. La madre vivía sola y había caído por la escalera de la casa partiéndose el cuello. Le hubiese gustado creer, cuando fue por la mujer, que eso no pasaría, no obstante era el destino. " _Ya...ya… pequeño..._ " y la mariposa revoloteó por la habitación.

-Creo que llegué tarde…-dijo Vida, sorprendiéndolo por la espalda.

-Hola- quería sonreír, en cambio una mueca nerviosa se reflejó.

-¿Estará bien?- preguntó mientras Muerte enviaba el alma a Ithis.

-Sí, era apenas un bebé, ¿Cómo podría mandarlo a Nim?-.

-Cierto…-se acercó un poco- Hey, Muerte, ¿vamos dar un paseo?-extendió una mano.

Lo llevó a la viña, era plena tarde y el sol quemaría la piel de cualquiera, mas no las de ellos. Se veía descuidada, sin un dueño los lugareños entraban y tomaban lo que querían.

-¿Por qué aquí?-.

-Porque me gusta- lo miraba de reojo, ligeramente sonrosado.

-A mí también me gusta- aseveró. Tomó aire y habló pausadamente lo que tanto preparó en su cabeza.- Vida, lamento que te sintieras triste o sufrieras por nuestra culpa mientras fuiste mortal.- hizo ademán de tomarle la mano, arrepintiéndose en el último instante- Queríamos que estuvieras feliz y acompañado.

-No fue una vivencia totalmente humana. Fue forzada y antinatural desde que quedé en manos de Médico…-El corazón de Muerte pareció empequeñecerse un instante.-Por otra parte, lo que viví, lo que aprendí- le perfiló la mandíbula con el nudillo del dedo índice- no lo cambiaría por nada.- Lucía tranquilo.

-Y ahora ¿Qué piensas de morir?- quiso saber, mientras se sentaban en el suelo bajo las parras.

-Que es toda una experiencia. Es compleja, pero simple, desgarradora, hermosa, angustiante y sanadora. Es perfecta-. Dibujaba garabatos en la tierra con una rama mientras hablaba.-Hay… hay algo más.

-¿Sobre morir?-.

-No, sobre… sobre _lo que pasó_ -. Estaba sonrojado incluso hasta las orejas.- Creo que te aprovechaste de mi.

-¡¿Perdón?!- Lo tenía claro, había visto la oportunidad de amarlo eliminando su tristeza personal y la tomó. - Fuiste tú quien me buscó hasta el final-. Fingía indignación.

-Pero yo no recordaba nada sobre quienes somos… y... y de haberlo sabido…-A Muerte se le hizo un nudo en el estomago- No sé si hubiese ocurrido lo mismo.- Sintió que se partía en dos.

-Oh, está bien… N-no te preocupes-. Se ponía en pie, deseaba estar en otra parte.

-No me malinterpretes- Lo agarró por la muñeca y lo tiró al suelo, cayendo de golpe.- Lo digo porque no te he tratado bien, no hubiese tenido cara para compartir todo ese tiempo juntos.- El cielo comenzó a nublarse.- Si lo piensas, nosotros somos menos que amigos y tu viniste e hiciste que yo...-Se vio un rayo en el cielo.- Que yo te quisiera-. Un trueno.

-Dijiste que no cambiarias lo vivido por nada…-No entendía las señales confusas de Vida.

-¡Y no lo cambiaría!, pero- estaba comenzando a llover- Pero fue como despertar de pronto y notar lo obvio.- Era difícil saber quién de los dos estaba más sofocado.- Esto es tan complicado-. El agua convirtió el polvo en barro y el celeste del día era ahora un azul grisáceo.

-Oye, calma… calma, Vida.- De rodillas en el lodo, frente a frente trataba de llamar su atención.

-¡No!, no me calmo. Es como si fuera dos personas al mismo tiempo, Muerte. Es engorroso, soy Leo y te sigo amando. Soy Vida y a pesar de todo lo aprendido como humano sigo odiando que mates-. El suelo tembló ligeramente y Muerte temió cerrando los ojos con fuerza.- Oh, mierda, esto no es bueno…

Le hubiese gustado decir algo antes, corregirlo y hacerle cambiar de parecer, sin embargo no lo hizo. Vida se largó sin dejarle hablar; así era él. Muerte quedó en medio de la viña, ahora con el clima soleado que le correspondía a la tarde, sabiendo lo que se avecinaba, no era primera vez que ocurría y no sería la última. Cargaría él solo con los recuerdos de ambos, serían alteradas las memorias de todos los dioses excepto la propia como castigo, por hacer que el favorito del Creador perdiera el control en El Reino Mortal.

Se puso de pie, sacudió su ropa y se fue a Ithis. Necesitaría pensar en cómo comenzar a odiarlo, quizás así no sería tan desolador esta vez.

Ahora la tormenta estaba en el corazón de Muerte.

 **FIN**

* * *

Si te gustó este fanfic, puedes buscar en mi perfil y leer "Días libres", también basado en AMOLAD.

* * *

 **La verdadera N.A:**

Ufff, antes que todo, gracias por leer y espero que les haya gustado. Si así fue (y quieren) siéntanse con la libertad de **compartir el link** de este fanfic en todas las redes del fandom AMOLAD o sus usuarios.

La idea comenzó porque leí el comic y quería más (como todos los fanfic del planeta), pero descubrí algo horrible: ¡casi no hay fanfics de AMOLAD! así que me dije: Ok, Helena, haz un AU corto... e hice todo lo contrario.

Sobre el tiempo y la locación... usen su imaginación. No soy experta en historia o geografía, pero cuando escribía pensaba en algún lugar del mediterráneo y un momento antes de la revolución francesa. Pienso que la trama sea planteada en el pasado es crucial para este drama.

Acerca de los nombres que inventé, sólo lo relacioné con lo anterior y que tuvieran la primera letra del nombre de dios en inglés. ¿Qué porque no usé Life, Death y Love en lugar de Vida, Muerte y Amor? porque me daba la opción de hacer un solo y miserable juego de palabras que tenía que incluir. (Vida, espera... como si llamara a una persona).

Respecto a la psicología de los personajes y su orientación sexual... sé que es importante para la autora y no quise salirme mucho del canon (espero que lo haya conseguido). Aquí vemos que Leo es gay, quise humanizarlo y simplificarlo. Creo que en el comic Vida y Muerte se aman independiente de su sexo (no sé si es así, pero a mi me parece un concepto hermoso) y sé que hay personas que sienten igual, pero no me manejo mucho en ese tema y no quise decir algo inapropiado o que pueda molestar a alguien.

Y ¿el piano? el jodido piano que terminó apareciendo todo el fic. Tomé la idea del bonus a sabiendas que el hobby de Vida son las artes marciales, sin embargo me enredé y ya no pude sacarlo ^^'

H


End file.
